The invention relates to a bone fixation device comprising a profiled bar, on which at least two supporting members have been movably and lockably mounted, which supporting members have a sliding portion with an opening therein for passing the bar and onto which supporting members receiving elements can be clamped, each serving to receive at least one screw, which can be secured in one part of a bone.
In such a device, it is desirable that the screws, mounted in the relating bone portions, can take up various positions in relation to each other and thus need not be parallel to each other.
In the device known from EP-A-0 374 093, this is achieved through the fact that the receiving element can be rotated around a clamping bolt, which has been screwed in an intermediate block which itself is secured onto the supporting member by means of another clamping bolt. The axis of the last-mentioned clamping bolt is almost parallel to the axis of the bar.
With this known device, one can achieve a large degree of freedom in the position of the screws. However, this results in a complicated construction. By the presence of the intermediate block and the arrangement of the several parts, the device will also take up a considerable space outside of the part of the body in which the bone portions are situated. Further, the device is not very conveniently arranged for non-technical persons who will normally use such a device.